<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Through Time (And Space) by Huntress79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691147">Love Through Time (And Space)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79'>Huntress79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first two meetings are accidental, and actually not really meetings in the closer sense of the word. But apparently, fate had a different plan for one Daisy Johnson and one Daniel Sousa, all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Sousa/Violet (mentioned), Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa (mentioned), Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Five Figure Fanwork Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Through Time (And Space)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts">flipflop_diva</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for flipflop_diva in the Five Figure Fanwork Exchange 2020. Set during the final season of AOS, but with minimal spoilers. I think they did more time-jumps than we saw in the series, so here are two of them, set after the 1931 jump we saw in 7x01. Besides, who says they only jumped to places in the US? Canon Divergence with a Soulmate AU mixed in XD Hope you like it. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div><i>New York, 1926</i><p>“Daniel! Where are you going?”</p><p>Instead of an answer, 7-year-old Daniel Sousa only pointed down the street, where more and more people rallied together around the tailor shop of Giovanni “Joe” Paralone. Heaving a sigh, along with muttering that they didn’t have time for that at all, Mrs. Sousa let herself pull in that direction by her son.</p><p>Once there, they made their way to the side of the crowd, where less people were standing than in the middle of it.</p><p>Daniel took everything in with wide eyes - the policemen in their uniforms, the doctor and nurses in their pristine white clothes, one man with a camera, photographing the whole, admittedly, horrific scene and preserving it for the future.</p><p>Right that moment, the undertaker and his aides came out of the shop, carrying a body out on a stretcher. With a gasp, Mrs. Sousa grabbed Daniel’s head and attempted to turn it away from the gruesome sight.</p><p>For once, Daniel did as told - and was met with what he later would call “the vision of an angel”.</p><p>The woman was young, maybe mid-20, dressed like the others around here like some of the people Daniel saw earlier that week in Manhattan. Sure, the people in Little Italy weren’t ones to wear shabby clothes, but still, there was a difference between them and those living several blocks south of them, those with the better jobs.</p><p>The group around the young woman was a funny one, at least in the mind of a 7-year-old. As far as Daniel could see, there were three women in that group, but one of them was dressed like a man, opting for trousers and a suit jacket, while the other two wore dresses like he had seen the other day. All three of them wore the same hats you could see almost everywhere these days.</p><p>The men in the group also were dressed differently. Two of them looked like business men, with their nice suits, polished shoes and fedora hats. The third, though, was dressed like some of the older boys in the neighbourhood who earned some cents by delivering newspapers.</p><p>At long last, Daniel’s eyes went back to the young, pretty woman he noticed first. The dark blue dress, combined with black gloves, somehow made her stand out, and the way she talked to the rest of the group, even though Daniel was too far to catch any words, was fascinating for the young boy in a completely different way.</p><p>“Come on, Daniel! Let’s go home and have some tea with your sisters.”</p><p>His mother’s words somehow broke the spell, and with a bit of reluctance, Daniel let himself pull away from both the crowd of neighbours and the six strangers, though he kept his eyes trained on the young woman until he and his mom entered the building they were living in.</p><p>If he noticed the light burning sensation around his left, the young boy certainly didn’t say a word to his mother. Mostly because he himself probably had no idea what it actually meant.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div><i>Italy, 1944</i><p>Years went by, and by the time America became involved in the war raging through Europe, Daniel all but had forgotten the whole encounter.</p><p>Then Daniel enlisted, despite his parents’ wishes, and before he knew it, he was on the continent of his predecessors, trying somehow to survive the madness called “war”, along with dozens of other young men.</p><p>In the first few months, they had more losses than anything, and by New Year’s Day 1944, Daniel was the only one of his unit still standing. He never told anyone, but there weren’t many nights since coming to Europe in which he wished for a reversal of that particular scenario.</p><p>Most of the troops were in Italy by now, and for once, Daniel felt a bit closer to home, mostly due to him speaking a bit Italian, along with his native Romanian. He was in a new unit as well, good guys, who one also could share a laugh with.</p><p>But they were more than just another small military unit. While they were, of course, involved in any kind of fighting like any other, common, soldier, the six members of Daniel’s unit also were tasked with acquiring intel about the enemy, in any possible or, sometimes, impossible way. Intel that hopefully would help the Allied Forces to turn this war around, defeat Hitler and his Nazi ideology once and for all and bring freedom back to Europe.</p><p>And so, they were tasked with heading to a small village in Alsace, near the German border. Their commanding officer told them that it was probably the most dangerous order for them by now, but all six replied that someone had to do it, and that they were better trained as most of the other soldiers.</p><p>About a week later, they finally arrived in the small village, heading straight for their quarters at an inn near the town square. The whole unit was happy about having a real bed to sleep on, if only for a couple of nights, and the opportunity at having a hot shower or bath also didn’t went by unused.</p><p>Daniel was the first to be up again, heading down to the part of the inn where they served food. He also was supposed to meet one of the locals for some intel on their surroundings.</p><p>And that was when Fate dropped a proverbial bomb in his way.</p><p><i>She couldn’t be here,</i> Daniel thought, <i>not here, in the middle of a war. Angels don’t belong where there’s death and blood and mayhem.</i></p><p>And yet, she was here, the same young woman he saw all those years ago in his neighbourhood, sitting at one of the larger tables. Only then did Daniel notice that the same five people were sitting there with her.</p><p>How was that possible?</p><p>And speaking of impossible things - how on Earth did she, or any of them for that matter, look just the same as they did 18 years ago?</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>Like back then, the sudden appearance of a voice broke the spell she apparently had over Daniel, but different to the other time, Daniel was somewhat thankful for O’Reilly appearing right that moment. They had a job to do, one that didn’t allow for some dilly-dallying of any kind.</p><p>“Nothing,” Daniel lied when he turned back to the other man, “just had a moment of nostalgia, that’s all.”</p><p>“Special memory, Sir?”</p><p>Pillings, the youngest of the unit, now spoke up, appearing next to O’Reilly.</p><p>“Nah, probably just missing my folks back home.”</p><p>“Like we all do,” O’Reilly added, and with that, the topic was ended. But while they headed over to their own table, Daniel risked one last glance at the mysterious woman and her no less mysterious companions.</p><p>This time, he felt the slight burning around his wrist, and while Daniel by now knew what his soulmark was and what the burning could mean, he opted to ignore it, blaming it on a graze he got while traveling here instead. There was no way at all for his intended soulmate to be here, of all places, right?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>The next morning came, and while they were preparing for the next phase of their special mission, a small part of Daniel hoped to see her again. But she didn’t show up, not for breakfast, or anyone else.<p>And apparently, none of the staff at the inn knew anything about the group she was with at all. O’Reilly, of course, got suspicious and curious at the same time, but Daniel just told him that one of the women in the group had reminded him of a girl he had courted before the war.</p><p>They finally left the inn to do the job they were here for, not knowing that someone in the village apparently had sold them off to the local Nazi commanders and that they were walking blindly into a trap.</p><p>A trap that would turn their mission into a living nightmare, and that would change Daniel’s life irrevocably.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>By the time he finally was allowed to military hospital, Daniel was, once more, the only man left of his unit, which prompted his former commanding officer to call him “a very lucky” guy.<p>Not that he felt really lucky at all. Don’t get him wrong, Daniel was glad and thankful to the Lord above to be still alive, but somehow, watching O’Reilly and Markham dying right in front of him, then learning of Pillings’ and Walsh’s deaths and that they had been ratted out by the locals hollowed out everything else, even the cruciating, constant pain of his own injury.</p><p>And in some darker moments, not only did the thoughts from late 1943 resurface, but also the question: did the mysterious woman have anything to do with it? Had she been the one to tip the enemy off?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>In the weeks and months following his return home, Daniel threw himself into getting better, into getting as much mobility in his left leg as humanly possible. His family was a great help, even though he and his father had more than one loud argument about the value of a man.<p>Way too soon for his liking, the U.S. military was knocking at his door, again. This time in person of General Chester Phillips, who told Daniel about this new “unit” he and some other guys were about to create.</p><p>Daniel listened, showed interest, but deep down he absolutely wasn’t sure if he was cut for the job of an agent. Besides, how should he do his job with his mangled left leg?</p><p>Phillips didn’t say much on that topic, only that they had specialists in the back, and one of them was bound to find a way for Daniel, or any other soldier joining them for that matter, to do their job to the best of their abilities.</p><p>And so, after a bit of weighing the options, Daniel Sousa became an agent for the Strategic Scientific Reserve.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>Working there turned out to be challenging and interesting in almost equal measures. Sure, Jack and some of the others were giving a hard time more than once, but soon enough, Daniel knew when to ignore their verbal jabs or firing one of his own back. Growing up in Little Italy ingrained that into you from an early age on.<p>Then, Peggy joined the team, after having finished her move from the UK to New York, and for the first time in a long time, Daniel felt hope blossoming that even he, with his mangled leg, might have a chance on love again.</p><p>He didn’t dare to dream about them being soulmates, though. No need to tempt Fate, not after everything.</p><p>But for some reason, while she was a wonderful mix of lovely and tough at the same time, Peggy kept her distance, especially when it came to what was deemed to be acceptable as friendship between a man and a woman. At first, Daniel couldn’t discern why, but then he and Stark’s butler, Edwin Jarvis, were working together, specifically an observation for their current case, that was, once again, linked somehow to an item from Stark’s vault.</p><p>And during that observation, Daniel learned the reason, even though Jarvis was more than a bit reluctant to share it with Daniel in the first place.</p><p>Sure, he had heard the part about Captain America’s heroic act with the enemy’s plane before, but so far, the other part, about Peggy and Cap being lovers, and apparently soulmates, was left out.</p><p>Which, of course, would explain everything. Losing your soulmate after you met for the first time was like being wounded, only that the wound was in your heart, in your soul, and in most cases, it never healed completely, no matter how much time went by.</p><p>Hearing that all, Daniel resolved to be at least another good friend to Peggy, because if there was one thing people who had lost their soulmates could use in spades, it was good, reliable friends.</p><p>At the same time, though, Daniel began to open himself for romance, for love again. Even if he would never meet his own soulmate, there were plenty of examples out there that two people could have a wonderful future together, soulmates or not. And that was what became Daniel’s personal goal.</p><p>Well, until he was transferred across the continent to take over the L.A. office of the SSR. It not only came totally out of the blue for Daniel, it also turned his life for the next few weeks into a giant mix of frustration, fatigue, jetlag and headaches (the latter mostly due to downright crazy cases AND only half-competent colleagues).</p><p>But still, they somehow got the job done, though Daniel more than once wished for the efficiency the New York office would work a case. This office was, truth be told, galaxies away from it.</p><p>But where there’s shadow, there’s light, and that light belonged, at least in the beginning, mainly to Rose Roberts, the only other former New York colleague to make the transfer with him. She was a delight to be around, always a witty reply at the ready, and more than once the reason that Daniel went up to the office with a smile on his face.</p><p>One day, though, when he came back down, being done for the day, Rose was waiting for him.</p><p>“Hey boss, work done for the day?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Daniel replied wih a sigh, “and thank the heavens, this case is finally closed.”</p><p>They both let out a sigh at that, as seemingly none of the agents and scientists had left the office for more than just a quick rest and change of clothes for the past week or so. And if not for one of the younger scientists more or less stumbling over a small detail in a piece of evidence, they probably would still be at it now.</p><p>“Got any plans for the evening?” Rose asked.</p><p>“Not really. Except for catching up on sleep. Why?”</p><p>“Please don’t understand what I’m going to say as more than what it is, a nice evening between colleagues,” Rose quickly added, a light blush blossoming on her cheeks.</p><p>“Just say it, Rose, okay?”</p><p>“Okay. I have two cards for a show over in Hollywood. Nothing too fancy, but it’s kind of a thank you from one of the ‘talents’ I have interviewed in here. And contrary to most of the others, she really has some of that talent in her.”</p><p>Daniel let her words sink in. It definitely beat sitting on his couch alone, probably starting to mull about a fact from work or another, and it wouldn’t hurt anyone, either.</p><p>“I would love to accompany you, Rose,” he finally said, causing the bubbly redhead to give him a blinding smile.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>In hindsight, it was the right decision.<p>Not exactly for the show itself - it was just a bit above mediocre, in Daniel’s opinion, but he still applauded along with the other guests.</p><p>What made the evening remarkable was running into Violet, a young nurse that he had met at the military hospital he was brought to after the Alsace disaster. Back then, she was his beacon of hope in a sea of darkness, a voice of reason and encouragement when he was ready to give up entirely.</p><p>While talking to her, Daniel felt himself falling for the petite blonde. Or better, the light crush he had on her since the hospital finally blossomed into something more intense, and he was ready to take the proverbial plunge.</p><p>Violet apparently felt the same, and in no time, they were engaged and living together in a lovely house, planning their wedding and future.</p><p>Until Fate stepped on the plan and dropped Peggy Carter back into his life.</p><p>Somehow, Daniel managed to keep Violet a secret, not only to Peggy but to the rest of the office as well. Only Rose knew about the couple, and unlike others, she knew how to keep a secret.</p><p>Then Peggy got injured, and while Violet immediately agreed to help the other woman, she also realized something that Daniel hadn’t himself - he still harbored feelings above friendship level for Peggy, and after a lengthy talk, Violet made the call for them both and ended the engagement.</p><p>But was it the right thing to do? Violet was not only loyal to him, she also was a welcome contrast to the whole world of espionage that was Daniel’s work.</p><p>And so it came that it was him now that put up the stops. He just couldn’t jump from one relationship into another, so to speak. He needed time to sort out his mind, his heart, and luckily Peggy understood and gave him the time.</p><p>Which, of course, was used by Fate to bring someone else into the game.</p><p>Or at least it made Daniel think so.</p><p>One day, while working a case in North L.A., Daniel was looking around for one of the scientists when he saw HER again. Forgetting the task at hand, he got up and went over to where she was standing, watching them work from a safe distance.</p><p>He did a quick scan of the people around him, but he couldn’t spot any of her usual companions (which, of course, didn’t mean anything. They still could be around, just more hidden from sight than her).</p><p>They already had talked to some of the shop owners around the scene, but it wouldn’t surely hurt no one to ask some of the bystanders as well.</p><p>Daniel was about to pull out his badge when he finally got a good visual of the woman - and felt his heart drop. While the young woman in front of him might bear a resemblance to “his” mysterious woman from afar, up and close she didn’t look like her at all.</p><p>To cover up his actions, he still did a few quick questions with the group of people, and while he didn’t get any closer to solving that mysterious part of his life, Daniel at least got some hints for their current case. Small victories, at least to him.</p><p>Peggy, if she had noticed anything, didn’t say a word, and if he was honest with himself, Daniel didn’t really wanted to talk about. Not because he was afraid of Peggy’s reaction, but more because he couldn’t quite explain it himself.</p><p>And how do you explain it to the woman you’re currently in love with that you actually had fallen in love with someone else at an age where you didn’t even know what love was?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>Despite them not talking about it at all, it put a strain on their personal relationship. None of their colleagues would notice anything, though, as by now, they both knew how to separate the two sides of their lives in a professional manner.<p>But slow and steady, like the proverbial waterdrop did with a stone, what connected them was hollowed out, chipped away until there was nothing left one day.</p><p>And so, they did the only responsible thing and called it quits. Peggy asked for a transfer back to the New York office, and for the time between, her and Daniel went back to what they were before - colleagues and friends.</p><p>Which was surprisingly easier to do than either of them had expected.</p><p>Over the next few years, personal contact between simmered down to almost a minimum, mostly due to Peggy climbing the SSR ladder and finally getting all the accolades she deserved for far longer.</p><p>Despite their breakup, Daniel was proud of her, even though he couldn’t quite stop his heart from hurting when he read her engagement notice.</p><p>Work, on the other hand, didn’t let up, and for once, Daniel was thankful for that. The cases got more complicated, with all the new technologies surfacing over the years, and additionally, Peggy let him have more responsibilities, meaning he spent a fair share of the month traveling to the other SSR offices along the West coast.</p><p>Definitely an uptick from the work he knew so far, but in reverse, not exactly helpful for his already non-existent love life.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>By the mid-50s, Daniel finally had a steady rhythm worked out with the offices. They would work on their own, but report back to him, and he would coordinate mostly out from the recently installed Area 51 office. Additionally, he would drop by in intervals for particular cases or for inspections. Everyone, including the top brass of the SSR back in Washington, agreed to his plan.<p>One fine day in 1955, Daniel made his way to the base, hoping for it being a productive for everyone and bringing them a step closer to finishing Project Helius (which in turn would hopefully bring them other, even more prestigious projects).</p><p>Well, in hindsight, he could say he was right with one thing - they actually finished the project that day, not just in the manner they all had hoped and expected.</p><p>As usual, Daniel made a bit small-talk with the guard on duty, once he had parked and was out of the car. No hardship for Daniel, as he always had been an easy talker, and most of the young men penciled in for that particular job felt honored that he could spare a few moments and talk to them.</p><p>Except for today.</p><p>Pulling up near the main entrance, Daniel could see that the young soldier was, for some reason, nervous. Had something happened during the night? But Daniel pretty soon dropped that thought - if something really would have went sideways with the project, they would have sent someone to get him, no matter what time.</p><p>But then, the young guard told him about their visitors, and now, Daniel was also getting nervous, albeit for a different reason.</p><p>What was Peggy doing here, all of a sudden? Why wasn’t he notified ahead of it? Were they getting impatient with the results for the project?</p><p>Only one way to find it out.</p><p>Giving himself a quick once-over in a door, Daniel finally pushed the same door open to the main control room of the project - only to be stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on the sight in front of him.</p><p>The woman had her back to him, but still, what he saw made him believe that Peggy really was here. Yet, he hated the sound of his voice when he finally spoke up - even more so when she turned around and not only didn’t resemble Peggy at all, but had the worst English accent on top of it.</p><p>At first, she played along, but soon enough, Daniel had her where he wanted her - confessing that she wasn’t Peggy. But in the same time, she kept silent about the reason for it, and for that alone, Daniel had her locked up. Besides, he had to find to her companion, better sooner than later.</p><p>Which he finally did, in the bus bringing in some personnel and test subjects. Somehow, both impersonators seemed familiar to Daniel (intensified by the man’s reaction when Daniel showed up in the front of the bus), but for the life of him, he couldn’t put a finger to where he had seen them before.</p><p>Funny enough, the answer to this question (and many more) was already waiting in his office by the time Daniel made it back inside the base.</p><p>All packed up in a pretty, very familiar, and young woman.</p><p>In the first moment, Daniel wanted nothing more than putting her in the same cell they already kept the impersonators in, but before he could do anything, she started to give him a speech that ultimately had him leading her to the cell.</p><p>Albeitly to interrogate the impersonators, but as soon as the door was open, the man seized the chance, grabbed Daniel’s cane and locked him up instead.</p><p>Before everything went black, Daniel heard her voice telling him that they were “the good guys” - and felt a burning sensation on his wrist, the first since that night in Alsace.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>By the time Daniel came around again, half the base was in uproar about something, but before he could either try to figure it out what or do anything against it, he was attacked by one of the project’s scientists, only to be saved by the same man that had locked him up earlier.<p>Daniel’s mind was still playing catch up when all of a sudden, the whole place lost power and went dark - by the time the emergency lights came on, the scientist was a puddle of… whatever, and the other guy was, for all appearances, dead.</p><p>Truth be told, Daniel could somewhat live with that, at least for the time being. He still had to do the administrative equivalent of clean-up, both in terms with the infiltrators and the rather spectacular and utter failure of Project Helius. And thinking about all that paperwork alone gave him a massive headache, turning out everything else, including the throbbing in both the back of his head, his throat, and his wrist.</p><p>Time to get back to work, then.</p><p>But not before telling some of the MPs arriving to put the dead infiltrator somewhere safe. Who knew what tricks these guys had up their sleeves after all?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>As it turned, a few, since the “dead” man was back on his feet shortly after the whole disaster day - and therefore, ready for interrogation.<p>But for some reason, Daniel neither could crack the guy nor get a reading on him either.</p><p>Anyway, he had some more urgent business to attend in Los Angeles, but surprisingly, the man managed to tag along. Apparently, if Daniel were to believe the reason the man gave him, he was his contact man, and that the device he was supposed to deliver to Howard Stark in L.A. was on a train.</p><p>Soon enough, Daniel left the guy for locating the bar - his head was throbbing with all the recent events, and while he wasn’t one for drinking too much, one drink wouldn’t hurt anyone and hopefully take his mind off for some long, precious moments.</p><p>But apparently, Fate had a feud with Daniel, or something like that, because soon after he ordered a drink and got into a talk with a fellow passenger, hell broke loose, with the passenger attempting to kill him.</p><p>Out of nowhere, the mysterious woman showed up, along with a mountain of a man, and in no time, they had the assailants defeated. Daniel was still catching his breath when his companion showed up and suggested they should relocate to their headquarters. Daniel was brought along, and after the whole team managed to save his life, their leader told him in a no-nonsense way that they were actually time-travelers from the future - and that he couldn’t let Daniel go back to the 1955. Not only because their headquarters, which turned out to be a plane of all things, suddenly made a move, but also because returning him, alive, would disrupt the timeline.</p><p>And so, with some grumbling, Daniel Sousa became a man out of time.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>Tagging along with these S.H.I.E.L.D. agents was a crazy ride, in every sense of the word. Pretty much everything Daniel saw was bound to give him a headache if he tried to think too much about it, no matter if it was technology, fashion, buildings or anything in between.<p>Nonetheless, he still wanted to finish his old job - bringing Hydra down, which he knew was growing inside S.H.I.E.L.D. ever since it was founded as the SSR. And if that meant working with the agents from the future, then so be it.</p><p>As a bonus, he finally could learn more about his mysterious woman.<br/>
Which pretty soon became Daniel’s favorite thing.</p><p>Daisy was, like the rest of the team, a no-nonsense human being, reminding him in many ways of Peggy, but still with her own twist of things.</p><p>She had an almost uncanny way of dealing with any kind of technology, cracking them up like a cook does with eggs, and retrieving data with a speed that left Daniel reeling.</p><p>“What’s up, Daniel?” she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.</p><p>“Nothing,” he reassured her. “I’m just stunned by how fast you can work, that’s all.”</p><p>“Oh, that,” Daisy replied with a laugh. “Years of hacking computers eventually leads to that.” She put her hand on his arm. “Don’t worry, Daniel, these…”</p><p>She didn’t get any further, as they both let out a pained groan. Daisy jerked her hand away, but the “damage” was done.</p><p>“What… what was that?” she finally got out, still somewhat breathless.</p><p>“Look at your left wrist,” Daniel instructed, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt at the same time.</p><p>Daisy did as told - and held out her wrist for him to see.</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“It means that, for some cosmic or whatever reason, we’re apparently soulmates, Daisy,” Daniel replied, holding up his own wrist.</p><p>“But… how?”</p><p>“Honestly, I don’t know,” he admitted. “And I realize that I felt a way softer version of this burning sensation twice before, only back then I didn’t put two and two together.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You did time jumps to New York 1926 and Alsace 1944, right?”</p><p>“Uhm… yes, I think so. Why?”</p><p>Daniel heaved a sigh. How on Earth should he explain it without causing her running for the proverbial hills?</p><p>“Because I was there as well, both times. In 1926, you were in my neighborhood, and seven-year-old me got his first glimpse of you while watching the aftermath of the Paralone murders.”</p><p>“I remember being there,” Daisy admitted, “but I guess I was too focused on trying to save the world to notice a young man checking me out,” she added with a laugh.</p><p>“I didn’t do that!” Daniel protested, though he joined her in laughing. “I wasn’t even interested in girls at all. But you were standing out from the crowd, and I admit my child brain compared you to an angel.”</p><p>“Aww, sweet!” Daisy exclaimed. “Believe me, I’ve been called a couple of names, but none of them was ‘angel’.” She sobered up. “And 1944?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you were doing in Alsace, but I saw you sitting with your teammates, your family, in the inn my unit was staying.” Daniel took a steadying breath. “The next day, we were suppossed to snoop out the local Nazi commander and his closest circle, but we were ratted out.”</p><p>“Is that how your leg got injured?”</p><p>“Yeah, and the same trap killed the rest of my unit.” He looked up, locking his gaze with her. “Don’t get me wrong, but for some time, I couldn’t help but think that you, or one of your team, had ratted us out.”</p><p>“No, we were just passing through, trying to catch up with an artifact that not only Schmidt wanted in his collection, but also would have helped the Chromicon with their plan.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>It took some time, but in the end, they managed to stop the Chromicons once and for all, and while most of the team retired to a private life, Daisy, Daniel and her newly-found sister Kora agreed to become the first team of the S.W.O.R.D. branch of S.H.I.E.L.D.<p>Which in turn meant spending most of their time on a remodeled spaceship that was even more high-tech than the Zephyr One.</p><p>Funny enough, Daniel wasn’t one to complain about it at all, especially not after seeing their personal quarters for the first time. Quite the contrary, he was looking forward exploring the vast of space.</p><p>Maybe, he even would meet whoever kept pulling his and Daisy’s threads together over all these years.</p><div class="center">
  <p>*********************</p>
  <p>The End</p>
  <p>*********************</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>